Missing Shadow
by Frazor
Summary: Mourning the loss of Midna, Link has returned home only to seclude himself from the other residents of Ordon. Ilia struggles to return Link to his former self and Link is caught between his love for the realms of light and dark. Please R


The Missing Shadow.

"Link..." Midna said "I...see you later"

Midna wiped the tear from her eye and sent it careening toward the Twilight Mirror.

"Midna Wait!" Link cried

But it was too late, Midna was gone, the Twilight Mirror was shattered, and so was his heart.

_____________

Months later

-------------

"LINK! WAKE UP, IT'S MORNING"

"Don't bother Talo, Link hardly gets out of bed any more" said Beth

Link heard the soft crunch of the gravel outside as the children lift.

What felt like hours past, but finally Link was able to get out of his bed, after slowly descending the ladder Link rummaged around to find his clothes, His FARM clothes. On the first night of returning to Ordon village, Link had locked away everything from his quest, memories that reminded Link of her. The girl who had stolen his heart and crushed it. Like it was nothing.

Link rode onto the ranch upon Epona, the once vibrant, levity of the forest, had dulled. Even with Epona, his most faithful companion, his being felt, incomplete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of Ordon had noticed the change in Link upon his return. Many thought that it was simply post-traumatic stress. But months past, and the once courageous, energetic boy, seemed lost. But with time the people began to move on and live their lives without Link, everyone except Ilia.

For her, there was no life without Link. Whenever things got hard, Ilia would go to the Ordon Spring to think, this is where she and Link had played as kids. And with Link like he was she was often there. But even the Spring couldn't help her. It simply made her miss Link more.

Being the only two children in Ordon, he was her only friend while they grew, he had risked his life to save her. Even when she had lost her memories, he didn't give up on her, and searched until he brought her memories back. but this wasn't the same boy she knew. Something had changed, no, something was GONE. And she couldn't bear to see him in this agony. Ilia then lay down on the sand, and continued to think.

After a long time Ilia stood and began to walk home. Just as she was about to turn the road past Link's house into town, she turned to look at his house. the place had seemed like another home. it was a safe haven when she angered her father, a place where they had played, home. But she hadn't been inside since she had finally given upon comforting him, so long ago. It was then she noticed a face staring down at her. His beautiful blue eyes even looked empty these days. She then realized she had been staring back at him for a long time, Ilia panicked and gave a quick smile and a small wave. Link just continued to stare. A long moment past and his hand raised in a wave gesture.

"Good night Link" Ilia chocked out

"Night" Link whispered just loud enough to hear,

On the walk home Ilia realized that that was the most emotion Link had shown in a long time. She also realized her heart was beating faster than it had in a long time, ever since she had regained her memories, and remembered Link.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had risen from bed earlier the next morning, see as it was his day off. He thought he might just ride today; life in Ordon seemed empty now.

Whilst saddling Epona Link noticed a note on Epona's leg

_Link,_

_Come to Ordon spring at mid-morning_

_Ilia_

Epona leaned over Link's shoulder, and shook her main

"No, we've got to get going"

Link climbed into Epona's saddle, she bucked wildly and threw him into the dirt.

"Fine."

The spring water felt warm against Link's bear feet and the sweet aroma filled the air. this healed some of the pain.

"Link" Came a quite voice

Link turned quickly and met her gaze

"You wanted to see me" Link said rather coldly

Ilia seemed a little take back but continued

"Link" she began "You've been my best friend since we where kids, but..."

"But what?" Link snapped

"But I've never seen you like this!" Ilia cried, tears welling up in her eyes

"Like what!" Link shot back

"Like nothing here matters! Something in you has changed!" Ilia's tears started to flow down her cheeks

Something about seeing her cry, it hurt him, in a new way.

"I...."Link's tone suddenly softened, and all resentment was gone "lost someone, she was important to me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I lost someone, she was important to me"

Those words cut through Ilia in a way she had never felt before, even when she was separated from Link.

"He's like this because he lost someone?" she thought

"Now I realize" Link said softly again "I have to find her"

Another blow to her heart, Then he turned to leave

"Link, wait!" Ilia cried the tears began to flow again "I...I Love you!"

Link stopped just short of the gate, this gave Ilia a glimpse of hope.

"Please stay with me" she whispered

Link turned slowly, all hope was gone when Ilia saw the saw the look on his face. His bright blue eyes alive once more with the spark of determination, but filled with tears.

"Ilia...I'm sorry"

With that he turned and ran, and Ilia heard the thud of Epona's galloping feet as she feel to her knees in the center of the spring. Her tears running uncontrollably, turning the spring's warm water, ice cold.


End file.
